


Draw me like one of your French Girls

by bad_nico



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Artist Jeon Jungkook, Bad Boy Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Sex, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_nico/pseuds/bad_nico
Summary: "Draw me like one of your french girls", he said while laying down and bent his upper leg, trying to pose, a boxy-shaped grin on his face.The younger boy chuckled at his actions and devoted himself back again to the canvas in front of him.~





	Draw me like one of your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> 🌹
> 
>  
> 
> [Yah .. So this is my first book here on Ao3! Idk I just got really exited when I got this idea 'n stuff so I decided to write this one, even though I don't think anybody would actually read this (or at least the fewest people) because when I used to write on Wattpad, it decided to make my stories invisible, so you couldn't see or search them, unless you searched for my username .. so yeah. Thats why I'm here.  
> Anyways, I still got some hope left :(  
> So if you're going to read this, THANK YOU AND ENJOY!💕  
> Also, I'm always in for honest feedback, so don't be shy! :)]

🖌🖌🖌

 

Blood, sweat and dirt.  
Fast moving bodies, wetted by sweat, causing the muscles underneath ones' body's skin to gleam in the hot sun.  
Tight shorts, shirtless torsos, wet hair, legs bloody and stained with dirt from the grass under their feet. Swept back hair by bandanas with sweat and water dropping off, clenched jaws and fists, everyone out of breath and panting and-

A sight Jeongguk loved.   
He was standing on the other side of the fence, which parted him from the pitch were the hockey team was playing, the boys running around, kicking the puck to and fro.  
If Jeongguk just leaned in a little more and watched concentrated, damn, he could see some bulges and dickprints in those tight ass shorts the boys were wearing.   
They were all so hot, Jeongguk thought.  
But there was this one boy which appearance stood out the most.  
The head of the hockey team, also known as the son of the college's principal, Kim Taehyung.

Jeongguk let out a little sigh as he continued watchig the boys.  
He didn't notice his best friend coming up to him, standing next to him silently for a few seconds until Jeongguk felt a light slap on the back of his head which snapped him out of his trance.

He let out a sound of surprise and then turned his head towards the boy who was standing next to him.   
"What was that for?", he murmured.   
The boy just gave him a little smirk and then followed Jeongguks sight on the field. "You thinking about joining them? Or .. were you staring at their dicks again?"

"What? No, I-", he started but got cut off by his best friend chuckling. Jeongguk gave him a smack on the arm. "Shut up, Wonho."

"Aww, you know I'm just teasing you", Wonho said, ruffling Jeongguks hair to which he just murmured.   
"C'mon, let's go grab some food before the next classes start." Wonho grabbed the smaller boy and led him towards the schoolbuilding, in to cafeteria. 

Wonho was Jeongguks best friend, both were students at Seoul's biggest academy for art and sports.  
Strange constellation, yeah yeah.

Both were lucky they had most of the classes together.  
Jeongguk has always been very talented in art, that's why he was able to attend the academy at age 17, a few months after he graduated at primary school, so he was always the youngest.  
You could say that art was everything for Jeongguk.  
He drew every free second and he enjoyed it, enjoyed that he could educate himself in what he loves to do the most.

Jeongguk and Wonho arrived at the cafeteria and sat down were his other friends Jimin, Jin, Mark, Jackson and Kihyun were.  
They all greeted them with smiles or muffled out words because some of them were eating or else.

"Hey guys", Jeongguk said with a smile and sat down next to Jin who returned his smile. "How are you two?"  
"We're pretty good, I guess", Jeongguk answered and gave Wonho a quick look to which he just hummed in agreement. 

"Good to hear. Anyways, Jeongguk, next week Ms. Lee will announce the art project for the new semester! I'm so excited what it could be! Maybe we have to do something with nature or-or certain standarts again!" Jin excitedly clapped his hands.  
"Fuck, I almost forgot!" Jeongguk face-palmed and then looked at Jin again. "I wish we could do some freestyle stuff once, y'know."  
Jin just hummed thoughtfully. 

As Jeongguk was just about to say something, the cafeteria door swung open and the hockey team entered the room.   
For a few seconds everyone's eyes were on them.  
All of the six boys, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jaebum, Jooheon, Yoongi and lastly Taehyung came in, sitting down on their ordinary table, looking exhausted yet pridefully and bad boy-ish as always.

All of them were pretty well build, tall, firm chests, trained bodies and a lot of muscles.  
A dream of a man.  
For Jeongguk, at least.  
Okay- no. You could really say for literally everyone.

Jeongguk watched as they sat down and began talking with their friends, everyone except of Taehyung.  
He was just sitting on a chair next to his friends, his ankle resting on his other knee, looking absent-minded as always.

Jeongguk often secretly observed Taehyung so he could tell he was more the quiet one.

But still, Taehyung was very popular. Of course, he was the head of the hockey team, the son of the academy's principal, one of the reasons why everyone treated him with respect, and also one of the most handsome boys Jeongguk has ever seen.   
With his bright blonde, almost white looking hair, those dark piercing eyes and calm yet cocky appearance.   
Taehyung was mysterious, Jeongguk thought.  
He never spoke much and barely showed any emotions.  
No one really knew him well.  
No one except for his best friend Namjoon, which was also in the team and almost always by Taehyungs side.

Jeongguk and Taehyung had never spoken a word before, they just always saw each other in the cafeteria or on the hallways.  
And even though Taehyung seemed to be like all the other arrogant boys - at least most of the time - Jeongguk saw something in him which he didn't know was.   
But Jeongguk had always felt that way, always wanted to get to know that boy.  
He seemed different.   
Mysterious.

As Jeongguk tried to brush off these thoughts, he saw that Taehyung was looking at him and -they made eye contact for a good few seconds.  
Shit, he must've caught him staring while he was drifting in thoughts, Jeongguk thought, cheeks turning slightly red as he turned around rather quickly, facing his friends again.

"Jeongguk, you okay?", Jimin asked as he saw Jeongguks tinted cheeks and big eyes.  
"Yah, um- I'm okay. I'm fine." He smiled at the boy infront of him which just nodded and returned his smile.

"Guys, have you heard about them beating up that kid who outed himself a few days ago? How old was he ..17?", Mark said suddenly and Jeongguk turned his head to him, listening with his eyes slightly growing wide.

"Just like Jeongguk, right?"  
And they nodded.  
"They beat him up..? Because he outed himself? As what?", Jeongguk asked.  
"Probably gay or bi or something."

"Man, homophobia is so out, and still people like them exist. I don't get it." Jin let out a dramatic sigh to which the others just nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, me neither", Jackson said. "No one deserves to be discriminated or treated for something like that. They didn't choose to be like that, y'know."

"Especially not beat up", Jeongguk added.  
"Hell yeah. And as the hockey team, the most popular guys on the academy they have so much influence on others!", Kihyun said with a tone of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Which they unfortunately don't use in good ways."

"Jeez, that poor kid. I hope he's fine."  
They all just nodded and hummed, knowing they couldn't change it anyways.

After a few minutes of his friends chatting and eating and Jeongguk trying to get rid off the thoughts and images of Taehyung staring at him with his dark, mysterious~ eyes which were practically glued to Jeongguks inner eyes, the boys stood up to go to their next classes.

On their way to the art rooms, Jeongguk, Jin and Wonho met with the boys from the hockey team on the hallway, a few of them bumping on the three boy's shoulders.  
"Watch where you're going, you freaky gay nerds."  
Jin and Wonho just tsked at that, not saying anything to not get in trouble.

"At least he didn't say faggot", Jin shrugged.

"Next time you'll be kissing my shoes, faggots." Another one said.

"NOW they said faggot", Wonho stated, raising up his index finger as if he was just waiting for them to say that, and Jin just sighed.  
"I always expect too much, don't I?"  
Wonho nodded, a small sympathetic smile on his lips.

Jeongguk walked a few steps past them, lost in thoughts, eyes facing the floor and so did Taehyung and when they walked past each other one of the hockey dudes pushed lightly against Taehyungs shoulder - which caused him to push against Jeongguk's - to which he got slammed against the lockers, a squeak of surprise coming from him to which the other guy just laughed. Taehyung stood silent.

Jin and Wonho turned around as they heard the small crash and their eyes widened.   
"Oh my god Jeongguk! You okay??"  
Jin rushed up to Jeongguk and helped him getting up again, giving Taehyung and the other dude an angry glance.  
"You better watch it!", he snapped.

But they just continued walking, a few of them laughing, making dumb comments at how Jeongguk fell, but Taehyung just looked blank, expressionless, as always.

"These Fuckers", Wonho growled, looking after them for a few seconds and then turned to face Jin and Jeongguk again. "Does it hurt?"

Jeongguk just shook his head, blinking his eyes a few times. "It's okay. Lets just go to class, please."  
Jin and Wonho just nodded and then walked to their classroom.

They always treated Jeongguk like that. Just because he was younger. They thought he might be some arrogant kid that thinks he's superior or something like that, even though Jeongguk didn't behave that way in the slightest.  
Kinda ironic coming from guys who actually behaved like that themselves. 

Jeongguk didn't know why they were like this but he just let it happen, he couldn't do anything against it anyways.

 

🖌🖌🖌

 

Class was boring as usual, they had history and Jeongguk didn't pay much attention, just looked out of the window, day dreaming.

After class he, Jin, Jimin, Wonho and Kihyun went to Jin and Jimins dormroom which was in one of the dorms next to the academy.

"Man, so sad that you both don't live here in the dorms with us. Would be way more fun!", Jin said, looking at Jeongguk and Wonho who were sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with Jimin ontop of it.  
They were watching some stuff on Netflix while eating snacks and ramen.

Jimin scoffed. "So you think I'm boring?"  
Jin just grinned and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry guys, but as much nice it sounds, I can't. I'd only be a big big bother for all of you. Plus, I'm better off alone sometimes", Jeongguk laughed and then put another cookie into his mouth.

Jimin pouted lightly. "Yeah, we understand. But still. What about you Wonho?"  
Wonho just sighed. "You know my parents. They wouldn't let me go even though I'm already 19. They think I can't take care of my self."

"Because you can't."

"Shut up, Jeongguk! Actually I can take care of myself, I'm..", Wonho defended himself and then pursed his lips in thought for a second, "I'm just lazy, I guess. Maybe I don't want to take care of myself!"  
Jeongguk couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's behavior and patted his head lightly.

"You still have us!", Jimin added. "We can take care of you." And Jin nodded, grinning.  
"Yeah! You could move into my room. I feel so lonely since my roommate moved out lately", Kihyun said while tugging out his bottom lip.  
Wonho cooed at that and pulled him into a hug to whoch Kihyun began chuckling and let out a big smile.

Jeongguk silently watched the scene and smiled.   
He loved his friends and he was really glad to have such friends.  
They were all so lovely and caring.

On Jeongguks first day he felt completely lost because he couldn't find the principal's office and somehow lost his way. Jimin and Jin found him near the art rooms, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears.  
They brought him to the principal's office and afterwards they showed Jeongguk the whole academy. They were friends since that day.

Kihyun came a little later. He was new and always used to sit alone in the cafeteria, looking small and scared. Until one day Wonho walked up to him and asked him if he would like to sit with them. And so he did and it became a regular thing.   
They grew closer and closer and so he became a part of their small group.

Jackson and Mark came last.  
Actually, they used to hate Jin and Jimin. They always fought about the stupidest things but someday, when Mark hurt himself during gym class and Jackson had to carry him to the nurse, some fuckers decided to insult them, call them faggots and laughed at how they couldn't defend themsel.  
Luckily Jin came just right at that point and then kicked their asses.  
They talked things out while they were at the nurse's and became friends right after.

And that's how their little group came together and Jeongguk couldn't be happier.

"Are Mark and Jackson coming later?", Jimin asked and Jin nodded.  
"In an hour or so."

"Alright", Jeongguk said and then got up. "I'm heading out now."

"Aw, really, why so early?"

"Just got some stuff to do which I want to finish", he said and grabbed his things, hugging all of them quickly before walking over to the door and open it.

"Bye Kookie, see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya", he said with a smile and waved at them, and then left.

See, Jeongguk really loved spending time with his friends, but now he was about to jump into the very very best part of the day, of every day.

He left the dorms, rushed over to the school building and then entered it.  
Only a few other people were still there, just about to leave or picking up stuff they forgot, or, or, or.  
Jeongguk didn't care, just rushing upstairs, already smiling a little, feeling rather excited as he got near his target.

He walked up until he got to the 5th floor were the art rooms were.

This were his little secret, his little highlight of each day.  
At his first day on school he had art class and you could say Ms. Lee, his art teacher was out of her mind.  
She loved Jeongguks art and said that she barely had any students that were as talented as him.  
When class was over, Jeongguk still hadn't finished his drawing.  
He practically begged her for letting him finish his art project.

And, be honest, could you reject those cute big, brown, begging puppy eyes and that eager look on that boy's face?  
No.   
So she let him.   
She gave him her spare key and said he could use it whenever he wanted to use that art room, since there barely were any classes set in.  
Jeongguk excitedly took it and since that day, he went there every evening to draw.

It was a small room, smelling like oil and acrylic paint. In the middle was a small pedestal, surrounded by chairs and painter's easels, some of them holdig empty canvases. There were paintings and other artworks on the walls and many many paint splashes. It also had two big windows which gave a nice view over the whole academy yard. 

All in all, Jeongguk loved it. It was so calming, so silent. It was just him and his art. Him doing art, doing what he loves and what makes him happy.

As Jeongguk arrived the 5th floor, he stood still for a few seconds to catch his breath, then slowly began walking down the hallway.  
While he was walking he began humming a song which came into his mind, and so he arrived, still humming, pushing down the doorknob. He didn't expect someone to be in there, since he was the only one using this room at a time like this, just, you know, everyone does that before unlocking a door, right?

But coincidentally the door wasn't locked at all, so it just swung open. Jeongguk at first was a little suprised, but didn't speculate on anything.

He walked in, "I don't wanna be just friends ..~", and turned around, facing the door to lock it, his humming turning into real singing, "let's play forever~" and then turned around again "I just-wanna-be your-dO-WOAH-!" he let out a surprised and shocked yell when he saw someone standing by one of the windows, looking at him.

Jeongguk gulped, his heart rapidly pounding in his chest when he realized that this somebody was no one else than Kim fucking Taehyung.

 

🖌🖌🖌


End file.
